Before, during and aftermath of the heat of passion
by MJ dancer and Sonic lover
Summary: Made up scenes for an online R rated Sonic parody sex comic called the heat of passion. Warning: contains strong bisexual sex scenes and some course language.
1. Sonic gets ready for the night

It was once again summer at the northern atmosphere of planet Mobius. It's Saturday and the sun's just setting into the horizon turning dusk into night and it's hot with a temperature of twenty seven degrees. Most Mobins are cooling off their homes by air conditioning while some have theirs off and simply cool their homes with cool dusk breeze and spreading it round their homes by fan, like at Sonic the hedgehog's residence with his parents.

Sonic's in his house making some plans of his own in his head for Saturday night. He's in the bathroom blow drying his blue quills after taking a nice cool shower. After five minutes of drying, he touched his quills with a free hand to see if they're dried properly, feeling some wet left over on the lower quills, he continued to blow on them with the dryer with his left hand for another five minutes, then Sonic turned off the dryer and used his right hand to check his quills again and this time, they're dry.

Sonic turned off the dryer at the power point, pulls the plug out, wipes the plug round the dryer and then puts it away in the bathroom drawer. Then he vroomed to he kitchen at his super speed for a few big glasses of water.

"Sonic, I told you no running in the house, you could knock something over." Sonic's mother nagged Sonic with a opened Mobin magazine in her hands, knowing it's him as Sonic went to a cupboard beside the oven and grabbed out a glass.

"Sorry Mum, I need to be quick, and don't worry, I always look where I'm going." Sonic apologized to his Mum and pointed out to her while he grabbed out a glass from the capbroad before pouring in it water from the kitchen tap.

Bernadette shook her in disbelieve of his son and his super speed in not knowing what to do with him, then she continues reading the Mobin magazine.

"He can't help it if he's super fast sweetie, that's how he is. But he does put it to good use though." Jules pointed out to his wife.

Bernadette nodded his head in agreement, knowing that it's true.

Sonic drank his glass of water and did himself a second and third helping of clean tap water before gently putting the glass in the sink.

Then Sonic zoomed to his bedroom, went to his drawers, pulled out the top drawer, grabbed out a ton of rope folded up with his left hand and looked at it.

_"this will otta give the girls something new to try with me on our Saturday night this week." _Sonic thought to himself as a cheeky smile crept across his face.

Sonic quickly hides the rope underneath a large quill, shuts the top drawer, leaves his room and shuts his bedroom door. Then he turned right to look at his Father. Jules noticed Sonic looking at him and gave his attention.

"Dad, I'm off to be with the girls tonight. We're at Sally's castle as usual." Sonic told him.

"Okay son have a good time and be sure to be back for church tomorrow." Jules told his son.

"I will." Sonic promised.

Sonic went to the fount door, opened it with his right hand, got out of the house, shuts the fount door behind him with his left hand and sped off in his super speed to Acorn castle.

He stopped by a grad at the fount door of the castle at it's huge fount garden to let the grad know he'd been invited by princess Sally to come over. The grad gave Sonic an understood nod.

"She has been expecting you Sonic. You may enter. " The grad told Sonic and permitted him to enter the castle.

"Thanks." Sonic thanked the grad.

Sonic zoom into the castle and went around till he found Sally's bedroom. He went into the bedroom, stopped by the bed, grabbed out his rope from his quill pulled up the covers, shoved the rope underneath and dropped the covers for the covers are wide enough to go down to the floor and touching it.

Sonic then went to a chair near by and sat on it just before the door opened and Sally and Amy came in wearing black and white dresses. Sally shut the door and they spotted Sonic sitting on the chair with his arms folded behind his head.

"Hello Sonic." Sally and Amy greeted Sonic.

"Hey girls." Sonic greeted back.

The girls went towards Sonic, Amy went to Sonic's left while Sally went to Sonic's right and they gently stroked their hands on Sonic's face lovingly as they nuzzled him.

"Hope you're ready for some fun Sonic." Sally said to Sonic seduceively.

"Yeah, you bet I am." Sonic answered Sally.

Sally and Amy continued stroking Sonic's face. Then they both wrapped their arms round Sonic and kissed him on his face.

"Girls, how about a three way kiss." Sonic suggested to Sally and Amy.

They agreed and done a one minute three way kiss with Sonic before they got their arms off him. Sally looked at Amy.

"Hey Amy, you wanna get to it on the bed?" Sally asked Amy seduceively.

"Oh yes." Amy replied to Sally.

Sally and Amy both looked back at Sonic and Sonic looks at them.

"Joining us Sonic?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Soon, I'll just sit and watch for now." Sonic answered Amy.

"Okay." Sally and Amy responded to Sonic in union.

They both kissed Sonic deep on his facial cheeks, went on the bed together and started kissing with Sonic watching.


	2. Get ready to be my sex slaves bitches

After Sonic's third orgasm from Sally for the third time this Saturday night while playing with Amy's breast, Sally got off Sonic to get his dick out of her pussy, crawled a step back and collapsed on the bed. Sonic and Amy French kissed each other deeply for twenty three seconds and Amy got up and crawled towards Sonic's dick, took a close look and saw a sludge of cum cover it.

"Here Sonic, let me clean that for you." Amy told Sonic lovingly.

"With pleasure." Sonic responded to Amy with a happy sigh as he laid back.

Amy got her tongue on Sonic's dick and slowly licked the cum off it, starting with the sperm sack till there's nothing left but her drool and stroked her way up towards Sonic's dick all the way to the tip where it's the most sensitive. Sonic was moaning in pleasure as Amy lick her off.

After Amy finished licking the cum off Sonic, she crawled to the other half of the bed where Sally's at and lied down next to her while Sonic looked up from the feeling of bring licked stopped only to find his dick throbbing and the girls laying next to each other. A wicked smile came across his face.

_"great, how's my chance." _Sonic thought to himself.

Quietly as he can, he got up, got off the bed to the side he hid his rope earlier, lift the covers with his left hand, grabbed out the rope with his right hand, let's the covers drop back down on the floor and quietly went back on the bed. As he does that, he heard the girls talked about continuing which is what he was expecting.

Standing on the bed and approaching the girls, he found them kissing each other.

"Girls..." Sonic started to get Sally and Amy's attention.

The girls both looked at Sonic standing above them.

"If we're going to continue, let's try something new." Sonic suggested to Sally and Amy.

The girls both looked to the left side of their vision and gasped founding out that Sonic's holding a neatly folded up rope.

"EEEEEEK! The girls shrieked as they rolled on their sides in panic while Sonic approached them as he's getting ready to tie them up.


	3. Time to capture the trespassers

After the orgasm Sonic had with Sally and Amy with Sonic bring the master and the girls bring the sex slaves, Sonic untied them while saying he's kind of thirsty for a soda for cumming so much and asking the girls if they want anything while they kissed and licked him on the cheeks. Sally and Amy said no but ask Sonic politely to get their new toys from the other room.

When Sonic got out of Sally's bedroom, he noticed a wall next to it out of angle. Curious, Sonic approushed the out of angled wall and and found that the wall is a secret door to a secret room by spotting a gap between the walls and saw a room behind it with Rouge and Blaze making out on a sofa and a one way mirror.

_"Oh my gosh, those two must've watched us do it to it to each other. IF they knew I'd tied up Amy and Sally, it'll ruin my image as a hero." _Sonic thought in shock.

Sonic zoomed away from there quickly to the kitchen to grab himself a soda he went to the fridge, opened it, grabbed a can and shut so fast, that he's like a blur. Sonic opened the can and drank the contents inside as he thought of what to do.

_"So that's where the noises from the mirror are from. I better get something done with those two hoes and fast. Maybe there's some sleeping gas somewhere in the medial room." _Sonic thought to himself as he drank his soda.

After Sonic finished his soda, he crushed the can with his gloved covered hands, tosses the crushed can in a recycling bin near by and zoomed to the medial room of the castle as quick as he where he searched through the room to the third corner where he managed to find two tanks of of sleeping gas with masks.

Sonic took hold of the sleeping gas tanks and zoomed back to the secret room. Once there, he quietly opened the door wide so he can get in without Rouge and Blaze noting. Luckily, they were too distracted by paying close attention to Sally and Amy in that two way mirror.

Sonic couldn't help but wickedly smirked to himself. Rouge and Blaze were standing just in fount of he mirror. He tip toes into the secret room snicking inside behind the girls as he carried the sleeping gas tanks with masks with him.


End file.
